The Past Always Catches Up
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: What happens when something from Oliver's past comes catching up. It was just a girl in Russia that he couldn't save, because he got drunk. How will he deal with it? How will the rest deal with it. Not Olicity!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Oliver was quietly sitting at his computer at the SCPD. The day was boring as hell.

He never imagined working with cops, after all he used to be a killer and torturer. But he was pretty sure that if he ended up in a bad situation the Hood or Al Sa'him would reappear and he would snap some necks and shoot some bad guys. But luckily there was no danger now so he was mostly Oliver Queen. The new Oliver Queen. Ollie Queen was a playboy that partied every night without a meaning in life. Sometimes he missed those days. Now he was a vigilante that works with cops, a father and a husband. But his old mistakes still kept hunting him, and he still had nightmares about the Gambit, Lian Yu, Hong Kong, and Russia. He knew that there will always be something dark from his past that will show up in the present but what was about to happen wasn't expected at all.

He heard some voices not far away, he guessed they were coming from Dinah's office. And he was right. Suddenly he realised that there was someone speaking Russian. A woman. Her voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember who it was.

He stood up and made his way to Dinah's office. At that moment the door opened and the woman that was previously talking in Russian walked out, and Dinah followed her out. Oliver came closer and realised who the woman was.

(during his fifth year away, Russia)

Oliver was getting drunk with his brothers. The music was playing loudly. Everyone was trying to talk but it was hard because of the music and the alcohol they all consumed. There was about 10 of his brothers in the bar.

He heard Anatoly call everyone into the private area of the bar to talk.

Oliver headed to the closed area and sat at one of the couches. They were all drunk, and they still kept drinking.

When they were all seated one of the guys screamed. "Bring the girls!"

Everyone cheered including Oliver. But then he remembered that the woman that they were talking about weren't prostitutes, they were slaves. Girls caught by the Bratva and then raped. Some were doing it to earn money but most were forced.

He decided that if he wants to have some fun he'll find a prostitute instead of raping a random girl. Oliver wanted to stop his brothers. But he knew that he was under the influence of alcohol and he'd end up doing something stupid.

A few girls came in. Most were bruised with scratches on their faces and shoulders. There was one that caught his attention. She wasn't like the others. Her clothes were different. The other girls had dresses so they looked better, but this one was wearing a tank top and jeans. His brothers suggested he took her for the night but he refused.

Most guys left with a girl while the rest kept drinking. Anatoly left the party a bit later, saying he had stuff to do. A few guys were already wasted as hell and having a difficult time standing up.

He was leaving the bar when he saw the girl from earlier. A guy was dragging her away. She kept screaming, but it was useless. Oliver wanted to help but he wasn't in the right condition and he had no right to do that. This was Bratva and that's what they do. And no one would change something just because some American guy wasn't liking what they did. The girl was looking at him with pleading eyes, but Oliver simply turned and walked away.

(present day, SCPD)

That girl from the bar. The one he didn't even try to save. He thought he would never see her again but there she was right in front of him. And he couldn't simply walk away this time.

His mouth opened but he said nothing. She was staring at him with hate. And he deserved it. He failed her that day.

The two were standing there in the middle of the police station looking at each other. Slowly all the cops gathered to see what was happening.

Dinah was standing in the middle.

"What is happening?" She asked Oliver.

"I… I. How are you here?" He asked turning to the girl. She looked the same. Except she didn't look scared, she looked angry like she was gonna kill someone.

She let out a breath and turned to Dinah. "Это не твоё дело(that's none of your business)."

Dinah looked between the two.

"Oliver how do you know Sasha?"

Oliver let out a breath. "That's a long story."

Sasha smirked "Well you should tell them anyway. Right Kapushon or should I say Capitan?!"

Dinah turned to Oliver. "So you're also the vigilante in Russia that worked with Bratva?"

Sasha smiles and said "Technically he worked with himself considering the fact that he is Bratva and he's their Captain."

Oliver turned to Dinah who was shocked as hell. "I'm not anymore."

But that didn't help the situation. At that moment Felicity walked into the SCPD. She could see Oliver but couldn't get to him so she just stayed there looking at what was happening.

Sasha turned to Oliver. "I'll see you around Capitan!"

"Подожди! Саша, прости, я должен был тебе помочь, правда прости! (Wait! Sasha, sorry I should have helped you, I'm actually sorry!)"

She turned away. "Уже поздно для извинения.(It's too late to apologize)"

With that she walked away.

Dinah was standing staring at Oliver. She knew he had a dark past, but Bratva is over the limit. Felicity finally squeezed through and walked up to Oliver. He was standing there looking the ground with sad eyes.

"Oliver what happened?" Felicity was frustrated.

Oliver looked up. His look reminded of the one when he was the Hood.

"I failed her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So what exactly happened?"

That was the first question that Dinah asked.

Oliver asked Dinah and Felicity to talk in a more private place. Now the we're in Dinah's office.

"Trust me you don't wanna know what I did when I was with my brothers in Russia." Oliver still called them brothers even after everything that happened.

Felicity turned to Oliver. "Oliver, just tell us what happened! Simple as that!"

Oliver walked to the desk and sat on it. "To tell you this I'll have to tell you secrets that no one knows, and I don't wanna remember it."

Dinah let out a breath. "Well you do need to explain the situation because if you don't, everyone is gonna want answers and that won't like if everyone is keeping a secret about the Green Arrow, and that might change the way they see you."

Oliver let out a breath. "Some secrets are better left as they are. My past is not their concern."

Felicity wasn't liking what was happening. "You know what secrets lead to. Just tell me and it'll be easier for you."

"That's the thing Felicity. Most of what I did during the five years in confidential, and I don't want everyone to know what I was doing at that time. You think that sharing and talking will help? No it won't. And there are only two things that can ease the pain; alcohol and drugs. But I don't do drugs and I'm not an alcoholic. But if I start sharing my experiences, I'll be remembering the pain and all the people I lost, and that might cause me to break. So no thank you."

Felicity was getting mad at Oliver. "We all lose people. But …"

She was caught off by Oliver slamming host fist on the table making it crack.

"You have no idea what I went through, and no idea how many people I lost. I had to watch and 8 year old boy die in his parents arms, while I was helpless. Or when I watched Shado die in front of my face. Or when I had to kill Tiana, my only friend because she got controlled by magic. I had to torture and kill people only because I was ordered to. I didn't know the target, I just did what Waller wanted me to do. I have snapped so many neck, shot so many arrows and bullets in my life, I was given a sniper rifle and I was told to shoot. I had no choice. And at the end of it all I still have Red Death in my system which makes my PTSD even worse. So don't you dare tell me that you lost many people. You haven't sacrificed anything in your life to help my crusade. Do you know how it feels to break someone's neck? Do you know how it feels to torture someone? It destroys all the light inside you. And that's exactly why I'm always in the darkness."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Felicity had tears in her eyes.

"You say that you're alone in the darkness. But you're not, I'm always there to help you. And I am the one that sacrifices all her time to hack for your crusade!"

Oliver was getting sick of this. "First of all you're never there for me and secondly I can do hacking myself. So if you don't want to hack anymore for my mission. Then you're free to leave any minute. You're not as important as you think you are! I lost my company because of you. And my sister left because of that. So don't you dare say that you always help me. You only doubt my strength and intellect and question my decisions. So everything you keep telling yourself is bunch of bullshit! I lost William because of you!"

Dinah finally had enough. "Ok. Calm down. I don't need a fight in my office."

Oliver turned away and opened the door. "If you want to know what happened then meet me at Argus base in an hour. I need to clear my head."

With that he left leaving a shocked Dinah and a crying Felicity.

He got on his bike and left.

An hour later Dinah, Felicity, Laurel, Lyla and Dig we're at Argus waiting for Oliver.

Finally Oliver showed up.

Finally Oliver showed up. He entered Lyla's office where the rest were waiting for.

Dig had a concerned look on his face. While Lyla was blankly looking at him knowing that whatever he was gonna tell them wasn't good. Felicity was angry, but her eyes were red from crying. While Dinah was trying to keep a blank face but it was hard considering what she found out just an hour ago. Laurel was confused not knowing why she had to be there.

Oliver closed the door and let out a breath, before starting the story. He wasn't happy to share it, but if it was the only way then he had to do it.

They all kept quiet so Oliver started speaking.

"It all started when I agreed to go to the bar with my brothers."

Felicity wanted to point out that they weren't his actual brothers but when she opened her mouth to speak Lyla put a hand on her shoulder.

"All I wanted was to relax a bit and have a drink. The bar belonged to the Bratva, so went there quite often. We drank a few bottles of vodka, and even I was feeling quite dizzy. Later we went to the private area to talk about Bratva business."

Oliver looked at the ground. He felt ashamed of what he did that night. And it brought bad and painful memories.

"One of the guys decided that it would be more fun to have some girls join us. One of the girls that came was Sasha. And before you ask they weren't doing it willingly. Most were slaves and Sasha was just caught a couple days earlier. Bratva used these women, some of them were underage, but no one cared. I said no, and simply continued drinking. But later when I was leaving I saw Sash being dragged away. She screamed for help. She could see me and she was screaming. But I was too drunk to help her. So instead I turned my back to her and left. I failed her when I could have saved her." He took a breath in.

Dig was holding Lyla closer. Dinah was leaning against the wall, Felicity was shocked and didn't know what to say. While Laurel was the person that shocked him the most.

She came closer and pulled him into a hug. He gladly returned the hug. He hasn't felt so warm in years. He has dreamed of hugging Laurel at least once more, and now it came true. It wasn't his Laurel but he didn't care.

She could see that Ollie was sad so she whispered him in the ear.

"It's ok Ollie. It's gonna be ok. I'm with you Ollie, always, and forever."

No one heard her so it was fine. He squeezed her tighter and she put her cheek on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She hasn't heard that sound in years, since her Ollie died. It wasn't him, but it was good enough for her.

They finally let go of each other and Laurel took a few steps back.

Oliver looked up at the rest. "I'm a heartless monster. That's why I try to keep everyone away from myself. It's not safe."

Felicity had enough so she ran out. Dig wanted to go after her and tell her that Oliver needed her, but then he remembered what happened each time Oliver needed her. She never supported him, and wasn't gonna do it now. So Laurel spoke up.

"Ollie, you're not heartless. I can hear your heartbeat. And it's the same as when you were leaving for the Gambit." Oliver tried to smile but he couldn't.

"Oliver I know who hard it's to share something from the past, so it's ok. Don't force yourself." Dig was shocked at what Oliver told them, but realized he would do the same in his place, so he tried to comfort his friend.

Oliver nodded to him in appreciation of the fact that he didn't judge him. Lyla put a hand on Oliver's shoulder before she left and John followed her.

Oliver turned to Dinah. "If you want to rethink about my position at the SCPD then you're welcome to do so."

Dinah wanted to kick him right out, but she understood that the circumstances of the event were awful so she shook her head and said.

"Oliver I would have kicked you out but, you were strong enough to share something like this. It makes you an honorable person. And the police need people like you." Oliver nodded and Dinah left.

"So…." Laurel didn't know what to say.

Oliver looked in her eyes. She kept telling that she wasn't like Laurel, but she was the exact copy except for the criminal past.

"Thank you…"

Laurel pretended she didn't know what he was talking about. "For what?"

"You know what for. If it wasn't for you I'd probably break down in front of everyone."

She nodded. "You know what Ollie. If you ever need to talk to someone. I'm always there."

Oliver nodded and Laurel quietly left. He was left there to think about everything with no one by his side. But he didn't feel alone, because Laurel would always be there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He woke up with a scream. It was cold but that's not what bothered him. He could feel the raindrops on his skin, cold as ice, but he was used to sleeping in bad weather. What bothered him was the memories from the 5 years. And after prison they only worsened.

After telling everyone how he failed Sasha, he came home and everything went as expected. Felicity got mad at him for 'keeping a secret' like she always does. And she was jealous that Laurel hugged him. After the argument and Felicity trying to punch Oliver and failing miserably, she started crying and pretending to be the victim. Oliver twisted her wrist so she wouldn't attempt to punch him again. After that he made her leave, and decided to get a divorce. Later he fell asleep on the floor by the open window.

In the morning after waking up numerous times from nightmare he got up and went to the shower. He didn't regret giving Felicity a reality check after everything she has said to him, so instead of calling her, he made breakfast and started planning how to get William back. After a couple of hours and a few phone calls he decided that he should call Laurel and see how she can help.

She suggested that it's better if he gets William back after the divorce, cause god knows what Felicity might do.

The rest of the day he spent at the bunker training. There was nothing better to do on a Saturday than beat up dummies, shoot arrows, throw knives, practice with bamboo sticks, and practice with a sword.

Closer to the evening he got bored so he decided to call all his old friends(Slade, Tatsu, Sara, Anatoly, and Roy). After wasting the whole day he called Laurel saying he needed someone to talk to.

Laurel opened the door into her apartment. Ollie was there with a bottle of red wine. Her favorite. She guessed somethings don't change.

"Hi Ollie."

She let him in and closed the door.

"Laurel, I know maybe it's not the best time, but I need a drink."

Laurel let out a breath. " That's weird. If you wanted to get wasted you would take tequila."

Oliver smirked and said. "That's right."

With that he pulled out another bottle from behind his back. Tequila.

They started with the wine. While they were drinking he told her what he was thinking about. About some nightmares. He didn't know why but it was easier to talk to Laurel than anyone else. Later she also told him a few things that were on her mind.

Then they continued with tequila. When they finished the bottle they were drunk enough to do something stupid. And that's what they did. Laurel found another bottle of alcohol in her apartment. By the end they were making stupid jokes and laughing. They were finally having a bit of fun after all the misery in their lives. Oliver suggested they go to a club. There was one close enough so they could walk. Laurel changed into a short black leather skirt and a gold tube top.

That arrived there a few minutes later. They payed quite a bit for the entrance. But it was worth it.

The club was bigger than Verdant, and it was easy to get lost. They were holding onto each other to keep in balance. The two found the bar and ordered a few drinks.

What happened later was a blur. What he remembers was how he was taking of her tube top while kissing her. He remembered feeling her body on his and then a few more moments from the night. Her memory wasn't much better of the night.

In the morning they woke up cuddling under the soft covers in his apartment. Most people would be awkward, but they didn't have that awkwardness between them. Her head hurt but she still smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning my pretty bird."

She put her head back on his chest and said. "I wish I could wake up like this everyday. Except for the headache."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. He finally felt home, like he belonged. He always felt like this with her by his side. "And you will. Cause I won't ever let you go. I'll be with you always, and forever."

With those words he pushed her on her back and looked in her eyes. She giggled a bit. And he leaned down to kiss her. This what true love was.


End file.
